Pietersite, Chapter Six: To the Training Grounds
"Pietersite, Chapter Six" is the sixth chapter in the [[Pietersite (series) | "Pietersite"]] series, made by Democritos. Synopsis Pietersite begins his training. Characters * Spinel * Tibetan *Pietersite * Ametrine (mentioned) * Lonsdaleite Plot After some time, Spinel had said that we had reached our destination, so I followed her out of the ship. Outside was an open area, and thus I was unable to use my "self-made sonar." I could still very well us my enhanced hearing though, but other than that, I was unable to detect anything. "Where are we?" was the obvious question I spoke aloud. "We are at the Sky Arena on planet Zirconium," Spinel said, "This planet is in a Solar System next that of which the planet you will be operating most of your missions on resides. Here you will begin your training to become a fully functional gem soldier. Get comfortable" "I understand" The air was relatively cold compared to that of the ship. I followed the sounds of Spinel and Tibetan’s footsteps. Spinel then took my hand, saying, “There’s a bunker underneath the surface, I don’t want you to trip down the steps.” Spinel, Tibetan, and I walked down the stairs and into an immense hallway. There I could hear the battle cries of several gems, the sound of fists and feet clashing, and feel the constant distortion of energy as gems summoned weapons and used their powers. The constant activity made me cringe, due to the chaos overloading my system. Above them all, Spinel screamed. ”Quiet!” The noise immediately ceased. “Ahem… We have a new gem, his name is Pietersite, Cut 6H9 Facet 4X2D, the only one in his gem class. He is unique, but is to have no more respect than all you other maggots.” That was paining to hear. At the very least, Spinel did not betray me as badly as Ametrine. Looking back on it, it may have not been that big of a betrayal to demean me, but back then it occurred to me that Spinel cared about as much about me as she did any other Quartz or Ruby soldier. A gem walked up to Spinel, and told her that he was surprised to have a new gem in the Sky Arena. “We have not been expecting any more soldiers. There are enough coming in as there is, and we can barely fit them in the other outposts. are you sure?” “Positively,” Spinel answered, “Your training facility is the best by far, and Yellow Diamond only calls for the best when it comes to this one.” “Then why have him treated like other Quartzes?” asked the gem, disregarding the fact that Tibetan was standing right behind Spinel. “Because I need him to learn that this is the way his life will be, and he must truly deal with this fact,” Spinel replied. She was right; I couldn’t use other gems as my guards forever. I had to stand up for myself. But I was scared… Scared that one day I might not be as strong as I originally thought, that I might fail… Something told me to get over this fear, and thus I swallowed it for now, trying to keep it off my mind so that it does not surface once more. Spinel let go of my hand. “Follow Lonsdaleite,” she said, “And make sure not to get lost.” I did as she said, and followed Lons’ footsteps as the mixed crowd of gems made a pathway for not me, but for Lons. “You are a very new gem,” Lons said, “And you may not be familiar with the world. Do not worry, I will make sure that, by the time you graduate, you will have all the skills to survive in war, for my academy is truly the greatest at helping warrior gems learn.” ---- Lons told me about the facility. “We have 200 levels, the lower you are, the higher your rank. I reside in the bottom floor, the highest ranking gem here. You shall train in the highest floor, on the “roof” of the facility. You may work your way down as you progress.” As we got above ground, I felt the cold air chill my skin once again. I realized that, unlike the first time I was up here with Spinel, I was so busy with marveling at the training facility that I did not realize the other gems around. There were several soldiers, novices at most, on the first floor. They seemed to be stretching or warming up for something. As Lons added me to the crew, he introduced me just as Spinel had. “And now as your daily assignment,” he started, “I will need you each to run 1000 laps around the facility, each of you wearing one of these.” He was interrupted by the sound of several heavy objects dropping to the floor. “These suits of armor will increase your weight, making it 10 times harder to move,” Lons explained, “In doing this, you will learn how to maneuver your body under stressed circumstances, and might get just a little stronger in the process. Now raise your hands so that the soldiers may put the suits on you.” I raised my hands, only to be embraced by a cold metal cage. It weighed me down so much, I could barely even stand, much less run. How was I supposed to do this? And so, instead I crawled. Lons told us to begin, and so I started off crawling. Each movement made my muscles burn, making me want to give up and stay immobile. But for some reason I kept going. In spite of the pain, I remembered what Ametrine, Spinel, and Lons had told me. I needed to take this like a gem and accept it. Even if I was crawling, I still kept going. This was my destiny, and I had to follow it’s will. Even if it meant crawling… and crawling… and crawling… I thought this would go on forever. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Episodes Category:Pietersite Series